1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to blends of polyamides and polyolefins and particularly to blends of polyamides and polyolefins containing a minor portion of graft copolymer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Blends of polyamides and polyolefins such as polyethylene are known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,255 describes a process for preparing a blend wherein each component is present in the amount of at least 5 percent by weight. The blends are disclosed as being useful as containers, e.g., bottle or wrapping film, and fibers. Blends of modified polyethylene and a polyamide are known to make hot melt coatings and transparent packaging materials as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,403. The blends are said to be incompatible in the melt state but compatible as the melt cools and passes into the solid state. U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,026 describes another blend of an ethylene copolymer and a polyamide used as hot melt adhesive compositions. The ethylene copolymer contains vinyl acetate or ethyl acrylate. The ethylene copolymer is present in 50 to 95 parts by weight and the polyamide in 5 to 50 parts by weight. In one embodiment, improved properties are achieved by the addition of conditioning agents, e.g., low molecular weight polyethylenes, turpentine resins, etc. None of the references describes the use of a minor amount of graft copolymer in the blend which materially aids in permitting the fine grain dispersion of a polyethylene component in a polyamide.